


Heartless Soul: The Dark New Loophole of Parental Consent?

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bondage, Brutality, Crona as a Weapon, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Forced Marriage, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture, abuse of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by bitternessbitesback's 'Story Of A Girl'.<br/>First chapter triggers: SEVERE<br/>-<br/>Asura died, Maka lives, life goes on, but not as planned. After the loss of Lord Death, his trusted death scythe, Spirit Albarn, took over leadership. The man handled the pressure and responsibility with dignity and grace...at first. An unexpected alliance between Archne and Medusa led to the creation of madness machines, which created and amplified the madness wave length even without the Keshin Asura. Few people were spared from this evil; whether direct or indirect, everyone suffered eventually.<br/>-<br/>*Maka, Kid Death, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Mifune have all repelled the madness, retaining their sanity. However, none of them escaped unscarred.<br/>1. Maka suffers as a sex slave.<br/>2. Kid Death and Liz now struggle to live without Lord Death and Patti.<br/>3. Black Star continues to fight with a scarred Tsubaki as his weapon, but endures constant resistance from her as he tries to express his new feelings for her.<br/>4. Mifune trains constantly, often exceeding his limits as punishment for the death of Angela, a witch child he had protected with his very heart.<br/>That's for starters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday: Maka's Worst Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Trigger warnings EVERYWHERE. I'll be amazed if I end up with a clean chapter in this whole story.  
> #2: Balancing this with MH Gens and the possibility of a new job, so this story may take time. However, I just finished reading a Harry Potter story that's been a year in the making...Consistency, right?  
> #3: If anyone's wondering, I do plan on returning to my Star Trek stories, but the darker the idea, the more I seem to like it. You guys can relate, right? :)  
> PS: I see tags draw more attention then the story plot does. If my observation is accurate, all readers should be satisfied with my latest addition ;) I have had to reduce my tags after receiving an offensive review, IMO. The story will continue, however.  
> Consider yourself warned though; this is my first porn attempt, so it may not be perfect. For this reason, chapters will average 10 pages long instead of 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done polishing up the first chapter.  
> -  
> just in case anyone missed all previous warnings: SEVERE TRIGGERS!

Heartless Soul: The Dark New Loophole of Parental Consent?

A SOUL EATER CRISIS

-

_Where do I begin? How did everything go so horribly wrong? I had sixteen good years growing up, all to be ruined by the last two. I, Maka Albarn was one of the most gifted children the DWMA had ever seen. Through hard work, sweat, and tears, I created my own death scythe and defended all of my friends from numerous threats. How was I repaid? With cold, heartless inhumanity and sadistic brutality!_

_I had endured suffering even before that though. Lord Death was killed by Asura before I defeated him, which changed Death City forever. Patti Thompson lost her life to the rogue demon weapon, Ragnarok, wielded by the Witch Medusa. Sid, Nygus, and Marie perished during the last battle against Arachnophobia. I watched the witch child Angela die while Mifune was attacked by a crazed Justin Law. Most of my other friends who survived this hell took the first chance they could to leave Death City. But nothing could have prepared me for the suffering that was yet to come._

_My life has been a nightmare that makes a 'living hell' look peaceful. Everyone that I ever cared about laughed while they destroyed me from the inside out, or stared helplessly as I was buried deeper by the cruelty of The Madness. Only one person truly had the courage to save me. Only one person understood the pain that I suffered on a daily basis. If it weren't for the selfless sacrifices that the purple-hair boy had made for me, I doubt I would still be alive today..._

-

CHAPTER 1: HAPPY BIRTHDAY: MAKA'S WORST NIGHTMARE?

SETTING: Three years after the events of Asura, Death City, Nevada

-

     Sixteen-year-old Maka Albarn slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the morning sunlight hit her face. The teenage girl slowly began to realize something wasn't right as she blinked her eyes. As she looked around, she saw that her room was now empty and the curtains on her windows were gone. Even her dressers were gone. She sat up and climbed out of bed, not realizing it would be the biggest regret of her life.

     Maka was a skinny, five foot six inch tall girl with dirty blonde pigtails and green eyes. Her face was somewhat plain and her chest rather flat, to her disappointment. She was wearing dark yellow pajamas with a blue-lined checkered pattern. All and all, Maka was an ordinary teenage girl for the most part. That was all about to change though as she stepped into the living room of her apartment.

     Maka felt a chill go up her spine at what she saw. Her living room was empty, along with the rest of the apartment as she looked around; even the walls were painted white now. In front of her sat four chairs, a podium, two desks decorated with candles, and a crowd of menacing faces. Her heart began to race as she put the pieces together, staring down at the short red carpet on the floor in front of her.

     Sitting in the back two chairs were her father's trusted henchmen. Professor Franken Stein had silver hair and olive green eyes. His tall slender body dressed in polished black shoes, black pants, a gray sweater, and a white lab coat. The large knob sticking out of the side of his head was proof of his insanity. The other was former Arachnophobia member, Giriko, a man with brown hair and beady silver eyes. He was slightly shorter than Stein but fairly muscular. He wore studded black boots, black jeans, a purple button up shirt, and a white fur jacket. Giriko had a tendency to drink often, talk big, and rarely thought before acting. Both men were shooting sadistic grins at Maka.

     The sex-crazed cat soul, Blair sat in one of the front chairs. Blair had long purple hair and dark green eyes. She had about the same build as Maka, except her chest was far larger. She wore a gothic witch outfit that consisted of a black hat, a short black dress that dropped a couple of inches below her hips, long silky black gloves that went up to her elbows, and tight black thigh-high boots. Maka's former weapon partner, Soul Evans, sat in the last chair. He had short white hair and red eyes. He was slightly shorter than Maka and slightly bulkier now. He wore polished black shoes, a full black tuxedo, and a red dress shirt underneath. They both gave her equally chilling looks as they stared at her.

PAGE 2

     Her father, Spirit Albarn, stood in front of the podium, wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in the jacket pocket, complete with black pants and polished dressed shoes; his grin was the darkest in the room as he motioned her to accompany him. The death scythe Justin Law stood behind the podium as the priest, tapping to the beat of music with headphones on, dressed in his priest garb, as usual.

"Happy birthday, Maka. I've been waiting for this day for a year now. I'm really horny, so let's just get this over with." Spirit grinned

"You don't expect me to marry you, do you? You need my consent and I have no intention of giving it!" Maka warned.

"Actually he doesn't." Justin chuckled before continuing, "Last year Death City passed a new law that allows parental consent to supersede the minor's consent in the event of an arranged marriage. Until the minor's eighteenth birthday, consent is given by the parent."

"I'm the father, the groom, and the lord of Death City. No one's going to stop me, especially not an ungrateful bitch like you!" Spirit snickered.

     Maka turned to run but someone had grabbed her shirt. The newly formed red and gray scythe blade at her throat told her that it was her former weapon partner. He slowly turned her around and walked her up the carpet to her eager father, who now had a noticeable bulge. Soul swiped at her shirt with his scythe, cutting all of the buttons off. The shirt parted, exposing a small strip of skin. Soul grinned with satisfaction when Maka's cheeks turned red.

"Meow, so flat. No wonder why you're still a virgin. We'll just have to do something about that," Blair giggled as she raised her right pointer finger and chanted, "Pumpkin Pumpkin, magic pumpkin!"

     Maka stared down at her chest as she felt the inside of her chest begin to tingle. Her shirt began to push outward until her breasts completely pushed the edges to either side, now completely exposed. She stared in shock at what she guessed was easily a D-cup chest now. Blair hissed at Maka when she realized her chest was smaller than Maka's now.

"Don't worry, Blair, you're still my favorite pussy. Now finish what you started. I want to see it all!" Spirit said with insane delight.

     Blair purred as she pointed her finger again, enlarging Maka's clothes until they slipped off of her. The clothes were then levitated into a candle, shrinking until they were burnt to ashes. The men whistled at the new sight. Blair became more jealous now, wishing she looked as pure and innocent as Maka did. Maka quickly closed her legs and used her arms to cover her chest, but the damage was already done.

"If there are no objections, I do believe it's time to begin the ceremony." Justin smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Spirit yelled, grabbing one of Maka's wrists and pulling her close.

     Justin pulled a book out of the podium and opened it to a bookmarked section before reading, "Lord Death, we call upon you today for a joyous occasion. You were once regarded as the bringer of death, but we know better; you are the bringer of life, and joy, and celebration. Today we celebrate the union of two committed hearts."

"I want nothing to do with this!" Maka shouted.

     Spirit backhanded her with his left hand, hitting her right cheek hard. She would have fallen to the floor, but Spirit pulled her forward again. He caressed her back, going down until his hand was on her butt and whispered in her ear, "Interrupt him again and you'll be bound and gagged."

     Maka swallowed as Justin continued, "With the union of two hearts comes a bond stronger than even the soul wavelength can compare to. This is a bond that should never be broken or forgotten; this is a bond that should survive the test of time; this is a bond that should be cherished always by both hearts."

     Justin locked eyes with Maka before saying, "Lord Spirit, do you consent to the duties of Maka Albarn, which are to serve her husband to the best of her ability; to comfort him when he is in need, to look after him when he is ill, to support him when he is in doubt, to stand by him when he is alone, to share the burdens of life when he is overwhelmed, and to stay by his side until Lord Death takes her?"

PAGE 3

"I do." Spirit answered without a thought.

     Justin stared at Spirit now and said, "Spirit Albarn, do you accept Maka Albarn as your wife with open arms and a forgiving heart, willing to accept your responsibilities as her husband; to provide her with the necessities of life, to look after her when she's ill, to guide her when she's led astray, to value her above all women, to lessen her load when she is overwhelmed, and to love her and stay by her side until Lord Death takes you?"

"I do." Spirit answered again.

"Then it is with the power Lord Death has granted me that I declare these hearts joined. Stein, please present the ceremonial binds now."

     Professor Stein stood up from his chair and walked up to the podium with a small hinged box. Justin opened the box to reveal a black studded collar and a matching bracelet. Both pieces of jewelry looked sinister as Justin pulled the out of the box. He held them up for everyone to see as he walked around the podium to stand in front of Spirit and Maka as Stein went back to his seat.

"This collar is the collar of a faithful wife. It signifies her love, her loyalty, and her obedience. Once fastened to her neck," Justin paused as he attached it, "Her soul wavelength will be forever bound to her husband, ensuring that he will be her only lover and only weapon."

     Justin fastened the bracelet to Spirit's wrist as he said, "This bracelet is the bracelet of a faithful husband. It signifies his love, his strength, and his kindness. His soul wavelength will be forever bound to his wife, ensuring that she will be his only lover. With the ceremonial binds secured, the union of these two hearts is fully acknowledged now. If anyone objects they can keep their mouth shut because I now pronounce them, man and wife. Feel free to stick your tongue in now." Justin finished with a snicker.

"Don't mind if I do." Spirit grinned before grabbing her hair and forcing her lips to meet his passionately.

     Maka pulled back with all her might as her body started to go cold. She soon realized it wasn't her body, it was her soul wavelength. All of the power from her soul was being drained at an alarming rate. Franken Stein chuckled in amusement as he watched her soul shrink as well.

"The Alpha Bracelet will automatically drain its partner's soul wavelength to ensure its dominance. In return, it feeds the Omega Collar just enough wavelength to prevent death. It's just like every other slave wedding." Stein smiled.

"Wait, I'm a...slave!" Maka exclaimed, struggling to catch her breath.

"Wow, you really are stupid! You may have huge boobs, but I'm clearly going to have to teach you how to use them!" Blair said, rolling her eyes.

"You're the wife of Lord Spirit now. You'll be expected to entertain your Lord and his people now. Don't screw up, otherwise you'll be meeting me in my personal confession stand!" Justin winked at her with a demonic grin while listening to his headphones.

"Soul Leash, activate!" Spirit exclaimed excitedly.

     Maka's eyes widened as an invisible force pulled her forward, bringing her to her hands and knees. As she tried to sense what happened, she realized she was considerably weaker than before. She concentrated harder, but was only able to make out a faint gray line connecting her collar to her father's bracelet. Maka suspected it was his soul wavelength being converted into a magic bind. Suddenly her concentration broke, sensing another drain in her soul.

"Woops, I guess I gave you a little too much of my wavelength. Oh well. Even if you are a clever bitch, you'll never break free of it!" Spirit snickered.

"I'll warn you now Maka, because I know the rest of these sick fucks won't; the Alpha Bracelet isn't just a leash or wavelength drainer. That bracelet has the power to cripple you both mentally and physically. If you piss that guy off, you could end up with the IQ of a turnip. Try not to resist too hard, otherwise you may not live to regret it." Soul said as he stood up to leave.

"Where the hell are _you_ going, kid?!" Spirit demanded.

PAGE 4

"Somewhere where I don't have to stare at the naked body of my former partner. She may be a dick magnet now, but perhaps we're a bit too close for my comfort." Soul shrugged.

"Since when did you have a sense of morality?" Giriko asked with a snort.

"Unlike you people, I wasn't overtaken by The Madness. I was overtaken by my failures. I can be moral whenever I feel like." Soul scowled back.

"Not today, punk. Lord Spirit demands an audience and that's what he's going to get. Blair, Soul, Stein, Giriko; you're with me. We're going back to the Death Room." Spirit turned to face Justin with a half-smile, "Justin, go find some sinners."

"With pleasure, my lord." Justin bowed before leaving.

     Maka was pulled forward again, falling on her stomach as Spirit growled, "Get moving bitch, we're going back to my place for a good time!"

     Maka's heart was pounding now as she realized she was going to be paraded through the city naked for her father's amusement. Never in her life had she thought she would meet a person so heartlessly sadistic. She started to get to her feet as tears started to fall down her face. Spirit shoved her back to the ground. She looked up at him to see another sadistic grin staring back at her.

"On your hands and knees, Maka. You may be my daughter, but I'm your father, your husband, and your Lord. You're just a bitch and that's exactly how I intend to treat you. Bitches walk on all-fours and so will you!"

"That's fucked up, dude. I have eight hundred years of rage and even _I_ think that sounds wrong." Giriko whistled.

"You'll change your mind soon, Giriko. I've got first dibs, but you'll get a turn too. Bitches are meant to be shared, after all." Spirit grinned.

"Spirit, you're the worst father I've ever met, but you're an awesome Lord." Soul grinned.

"What's with the change of attitude, kid?" Giriko asked suspiciously.

"I'll hate myself in the morning, but I might as well enjoy myself now. You know, like a bad hangover, right?" Shooting Giriko a crooked grin.

"Hey punk! Show some respect here!" Spirit growled.

"In fairness, you cheated on your ex repeatedly, made a habit of getting drunk often, and just married your sixteen-year-old daughter with the intention of prostituting her to the whole city. I don't think respect applies anymore, Spirit." Stein pointed out with a straight face, which was rarely seen on him.

"Seriously, Stein? Must you point out all of my minor flaws? Surely my qualities far outweigh my quirks, don't they?" Spirit asked with a glare.

"Hey boys! You've got a perverted pussy and the cutest piece of ass in all of Death City. Do you really want to fight over egos right now?" Blair said loudly, sensing the rise of aggression in the air.

     Spirit walked up to Blair, dragging Maka along. He leaned over and kissed Blair for nearly ten seconds, slipping a hand in her underwear to get an unexpected, "MEOW!", in response. He pulled his hand out and winked at her as she blushed with a smile. He then turned around and kicked Maka in the butt, who had chosen to look away.

"I thought I told you to get your ass moving, bitch!"

     Maka began crawling out of the apartment, filled with anger, embarrassment, and dread. She knew as soon as she got outside, there would be plenty of people laughing at her. In the past, the city would have come to her defense, outraged and horrified by her treatment. However, The Madness took everyone over time; some were hosts to the insanity, some were play toys, some weren't lucky enough to survive it (If the word 'lucky could even be used), but everyone was a victim. It was only a matter of time before the walls of morality and logic came crashing down, leaving only the darkness of uncontrollable, unpredictable, and unyielding insanity known as The Madness.

PAGE 5    

     She was right, of course. There were plenty of people laughing as the dusty streets were quickly filled by the sadistic residents. Others were cheering and whistling, clearly turned on by the sight. Spirit would kick her from time to time just for good show. At one point he bent over and grabbed one of Maka's breasts just to get the increasing crowd to roar louder with delight. As they approached the entrance to the DWMA, however, it was a different story.

     The staff and students of the academy stood in shock at the invasion of Maka's privacy and freedom. They were horrified by her transformation and mistreatment. As the group neared the doors, the crowd parted; the only sounds to break the silence were the gasps and low growls of the outraged students. When Maka finally made it through the crowd to see the doors, the presence of an intimidating blockade became visible.

     Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Mifune, and Crona stood in front of the doors. They had intense looks of hatred and disgust on their faces; even Crona looked like he was ready to kill. Maka felt hope and relief burst within her as her friends stood their ground; they clearly refused to allow this atrocity to proceed any further.

     Black Star stood on the shorter end at a height of five foot two, but his body was perfectly conditioned for the rigors of life as a ninja. He had spiky blue hair and green eyes; his usual look of arrogant delight was replaced by a glare of rage. He wore a black vest, gray gloves, white pants, and short black boots.

     His weapon partner, Tsubaki, stood by his side. Her tall, slender body and large chest appeared to make Black Star look shorter now. Her long black hair was arranged in a raised pony tail and her bangs were parted off to the sides, with the exception of a patch that went down the ridge of her nose and parted to the left, just under her menacing blue eyes. She wore a tight tan dress that went down to her knees and short black boots. There was a large yellow five-point star on the top right of her dress.

     Next to Tsubaki stood Crona, who stood just a couple of inches shorter. He was sickly thin, but had far more strength than his frail-looking limbs would suggest. His purplish-silver hair was rather messy as usual, but his large black eyes were filled with anger, just like the rest of his friends. He wore a long black dress and black dress shoes.

     The newest staff member, Mifune, stood beside Crona. He was about two inches taller than Tsubaki and had a formidable build, like Black Star. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes; his face didn't show as much anger, but his narrowed eyes told Spirit he wasn't going to stand for this. He wore a thin green jacket, a white button-up shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

     The next person over was Liz Thompson, the weapon of Death the Kid. She was about the same height as Crona but not quite so thin; her chest was significantly smaller than Tsubaki's. Liz had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, tight red shirt that was barely managed to cover her bra, tight blue jeans, and short brown boots. She no longer wore the white hat after losing her sister, Patty.

     Last was Kid Death, the only heir to the now deceased Lord Death. Kid was perhaps an inch shorter than Liz and slightly thinner. He had short black hair with stripes going through the left side and dark blue eyes which were filled with fury. He wore a black dress shirt, a white button-up shirt underneath, black dress pants, and polished black shoes.

     Spirit pulled the soul leash hard, stopping Maka with a choke when she was within five feet of her friends. The two groups stood silently, neither one budging; a confrontation seemed inevitable now. Spirit looked at them with amused curiosity before speaking.

"I can only assume you have something important to tell me if you're blocking my path. There's no way a fatherless grim reaper with a missing gun, a love-struck ninja with an ugly, scarred weapon, a disgraced samurai, and the cross-dressing Black Blood reject would dare to challenge my power, right?" Spirit chuckled.

"Love and symmetry are the least of our problems right now, Lord Spirit. The fact that you've used your soul wavelength to chain your disgraced and humiliated daughter to your soul, however, is a very serious problem." Death the Kid replied with a glare.

"I may be a disgraced samurai, Spirit, but I'll be damned if I watch the soul of another innocent child get taken by the ravishes of The Madness! I came here to protect the souls of these children, and that's what I intend to do!" Mifune growled, reaching for the hilt of his sheathed sword; he wasn't carrying the others.

PAGE 6

"I don't see what your problem is, Mifune. I'm not going to kill her, I just plan on showing her some long overdue tender loving, like any good father should."

"Don't you mean _wife_ , Lord Spirit? I saw how sick you were in her home." Black Star asked calmly to prevent himself from losing his temper.

"I don't remember inviting you, you ninja screw up." Spirit replied with annoyance.

"That's a funny thing to bring up. You see, the assassin's rules actually work if you actually follow them." Black Star retorted.

"Wait a minute, Lord Spirit married Maka, his own daughter?!" Liz exclaimed.

"Even The Madness couldn't drive a person that far! Tell me this isn't real!" Tsubaki cried.

"No, it's real. The Madness can do anything. It feeds off a person's darkest tendencies and amplifies them until the soul is completely swallowed by insanity. It's a taboo practice called Soul Eternity. In ancient times, it was practiced by witches to ensure that their apprentices wouldn't betray them. The soul is bound to a stronger soul through the use of magic bracelets, allowing the stronger soul to dictate the weaker soul's actions, even its purpose in life." Mifune explained as he glared at Spirit, noticing the collar around Maka's neck.

"Well well, aren't we the scholar?" Spirit said sarcastically.

"That's disgusting! Any person who can perform an act like that without a shred of guilt should be judged unfit to live. Liz."

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Black Star said angrily.

"Wait!" Mifune warned as he took his hand off of his katana, stepping in front of them, "This is too dangerous. We're fairly outmatched here. Besides that, the risk of serious injury with all these people around is too high."

"Mifune, this is no different from trying to save Angela-!" Black Star began.

"That's right, and I failed! I nearly lost an arm saving you and she died! Is that the kind of result you want here?!" Mifune shouted.

     Black Star hung his head low, slowly standing off to the side. Tsubaki had a look of pain on her face as she stood off to the side as well. The blockade slowly parted, granting access to the doors. Spirit shot them all a sadistic grin as he kicked Maka again to get her moving. The rage continued to build on Mifune's face, being the only one who could look at the group of people as they passed by, marching their trophy into the sacred school.

"Spirit!" Mifune shouted before Giriko reached for the doors.

"I'll forgive your disobedience this time, don't worry. I'm in a good mood today." Spirit chuckled.

"Don't make a habit of it. Maka's one of us and we never give up on our friends. We'll be back for her and when we are, I'm going to kill you!" Mifune warned softly.

"I look forward to seeing you fail." Spirit snorted, following by the sound of closed doors.

     The sound of shattering stone could be heard as Mifune spun around. Everyone was staring at Crona now, who was standing at the bottom of the entrance stairs. A large chunk of the railing was gone now, replaced by the dripping of blood as Crona's right fist shook with rage. His eyes seemed lifeless for a moment before he managed to come to his senses. When Mifune looked closer at the blood, he realized it was...black.

"Perhaps I was a reject," Crona sobbed, staring at the doors before continuing, "But the black blood is back and it's more powerful than ever! You just took my best friend from me and I don't know how to handle that...but my black blood does!"

     Meanwhile in the Death Room, Maka's escorts were getting increasingly horny as Spirit slowly undressed, knowing that the delay was mental torture for his daughter. When he finally slipped off his boxers, Maka was horrified to see a nine inch long erection with her name on it. As he began to walk towards her, she tried to move back, but Spirit's wavelength held her in place.

PAGE 7

"How long have you wanted this?" Maka asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

"I've thought about it since you were eight, but I never actually wanted it until The Madness wavelength was amplified by Archne and Medusa's machines." Spirit answered, drawing closer to her.

"Wait," Maka gulped, his penis inches from her head now, "That was two years ago. You've wanted this for two years now? You mean the parental consent thing was-?!"

"That's right, sweetie. I made a new law just for you." Spirit grinned as he got down on his knees.

     Maka was about to speak again when she suddenly lurched forward. Spirit had shortened the length of his soul wavelength, holding his wrist on his stomach. Maka began to gag now with his penis in her mouth. She tried to pull her head back, but she only choked herself and started coughing. Spirit threw his head back with laughter while the others watched.

"Now suck it like a popsicle, bitch! If you bite my dick, I swear to god I'll whip you until your ass cheeks start bleeding, You got that?!" Spirit warned, shortening his wavelength until the whole length was in her mouth.

     He held her there for nearly two seconds before giving her enough room to spit it out and cough uncontrollably. After nearly a minute of this, she finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Maka didn't speak because she had no words to describe everything she was feeling. She only stared at her father with pain and intense sorrow. Her pain was repaid with another backhand to the face.

"Start sucking before I really give you something to cry about, you useless cunt!" Spirit shouted impatiently.

     Maka did as she was told, slowly bending her head down with her eyes closed. As the taste of fluids slowly started to hit her tongue, she began to wonder how she ended up in this situation. She had saved the whole world from the deadliest threat known to man and made her best friend a death scythe. But now after risking her life on countless occasions, she was nothing more than a lowly sex slave sucking on her father's dick, of all people.

"Okay bitch, that's enough! I'm saving the rest for that tight little pussy of yours." spirit grinned as he shoved her head up before barking, "Lay flat on your back, put your hands on your head, and spread your legs."

     Maka hesitated for a few seconds before Spirit lunged forward and knocked her down, placing his hand on her throat. She quickly scrambled into the position as his right hand slowly tightened on her windpipe. Spirit began backhanding her repeatedly this time. After six slaps, he let go of her throat, sliding his hands down her chest until he was groping her breasts. He exhaled deeply and breathed out with a smile as he looked down at her red face.

"This is the kind of daughter I always dreamed of, Maka. Beautiful, attractive, obedient, and irresistible. Any father would be lucky to have a girl like you. But now the time has come for you to grow up. Maka Albarn, now you'll see what separates boys from men." Spirit winked.

     Maka whimpered as he teased her with the tip of his erection, rubbing against the lips of her vagina. Her heartbroken stare was only met with the cold, sadistic look of careless delight. She could no longer contain her sob as she began to cry softly. Spirit leaned forward and nibbled on her left ear before whispering, "It's okay to cry now."

     Maka screamed as he thrust forward forcefully. She screamed and writhed in pain at the sudden penetration. It was more pain than she had ever known as he continued to thrust in and out. Her breath shuddered as the pain diminished only slightly. Maka cried loudly now, only stopping to scream occasionally when Spirit increased the pace.

     Spirit sat up without pulling out, forcing Maka to come up with him. She screamed again as he began bouncing her up and down with his legs now while he sucked on her neck. After a few moments, her voice was too hoarse to cry, or even scream; her only noises were gasps and whimpers. He grinned as he began sucking on her chest and eventually her breasts.

PAGE 8

     By now, everyone was naked; the audience had finally lost all restraint. Giriko merely sat back and waited for his turn as the show went on. Stein and Blair were at it with each other, tired of waiting for their satisfaction. Soul leaned against a wall and stared with envy while he slowly stroked his cock. Spirit threw them all a dirty grin when he looked up. Giriko gave him a nod, but the other three chose not to acknowledge his curiosity.

"Look at them Maka, your friends are jealous!" Spirit said sarcastically, causing her eyes to bulge as he gave a sudden thrust before continuing, "You don't know how lucky you are to be my wife. In time you will. Eventually you'll realize how important I am-."

     Spirit stopped talking suddenly. He began thrusting rapidly, causing Maka to scream hoarsely. He thrust his dick forward a few more times to make sure his load was out. He quickly pulled out, causing Maka to gasp. His penis was covered in cum and blood, which he wiped on Maka's breasts to mark his property. He stared at her vagina with immense satisfaction. He released the soul leash and shoved Maka to the floor.

"Not bad for your first time, bitch. You'll do better next time or I'll send you to Justin for some divine punishment. Hey Soul, you wanna a piece of my daughter?" spirit asked casually, looking up at him after addressing Maka.

"That bloody mess? Fuck that! Maybe when she's clean again I'll have a go, but until then," Soul walked up to her, grabbed her hair and made her swallow his load before tossing her back to the floor, "That'll do just fine."

     Giriko stood up now, cracking his knuckles. Maka slowly looked up at him, frozen with helpless fear. He grinned as he knocked her to the ground with a slap to the face. Every time she looked at him she would feel the sting of his hand on her face. When Maka's mouth was finally bleeding, Giriko finally forced himself inside of her while she sat on his lap. He groped her breasts while forcing her to lock lips with his. At the climax, he covered her stomach with his cum before kicking her in the ribs.

     Maka gasped for air as her body shook uncontrollably. The pain of not being able to breathe slowly created the illusion of dying. Maka silently prayed that she would suffocate and be spared further torture. However, her lungs began to fill with air again. She could feel a burning sensation in her chest now as she curled up in a ball. Spirit kicked her in the butt.

"On your hands and knees, bitch! I'll tell you when you can lay down! Soul, make sure she gets a bath and then send her to the dungeon." Spirit barked.

"Should I dress her when she's done bathing, Lord Spirit?" Soul asked.

"First of all, kid, she's not bathing herself. You're bathing her. Secondly, I don't care if she's the granddaughter of Lord Death; she's my slave and until I say otherwise, she's not worthy enough to cover her pussy with a Band-Aid, much less clothing. You cover a single hair on her body and I'll kill you. In fact," Spirit paused for a second as he glanced at her pussy, "Some of her hair needs to be removed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Lord Spirit."

"Good. Now clean the bitch up." Spirit snarled before beckoning Blair to join him in his room.

     Maka sat in a bathtub, traumatized by what she had experienced. She stared at one of the walls while Soul continued to wash her body. The girl had been humiliated, violated, and beaten into submission within a matter of hours. The weapon meister didn't even have the will to clean herself, much less resist the advances of her father. All she could do was replay the events of the day as her former partner rubbed soap on her shoulders.

"You're really broken, aren't you?" soul asked as he moved down to her chest with the wash cloth.

     Maka nodded her head slowly, continuing to stare straight ahead.

"You never saw this coming, never noticed all of the weird looks he gave you as you neared your birthday?"

     She shook her head twice.

PAGE 9

"It's all he ever talked about in the Death Room. He fantasized what he would do the first time he did it, or he'd tried to imagine the look on your face when the moment came. He even made Stein research that wedding ceremony for a week straight just last month."

     Maka turned her her head until she had locked eyes with Soul before murmuring, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"If I had been given the chance, I would have. Spirit didn't trust me though, so I could never get any time alone with you." Soul answered as the wash cloth finally went between her legs, causing her to flinch.

"Oh." Maka said softly, turning back to face the wall.

"Alright Maka, I need you to get on all-fours...again." Soul said with a short pause after finishing with her legs.

"It's okay, I'm starting to get used to it." Maka said as she complied.

     Soul started with her back and slowly worked his way down. When his hand finally reached her anus, a dark smile crested his face; suddenly overtaken by The Madness. He continued to clean her up, but the thoughts and images of controlling her helpless body to serve his dark desires continued to intensify. He looked over to see the a horrified Maka as his black blood alerted him to a shift in her soul wavelength.

"You?!" Maka asked in shock.

"You saw that?" soul asked, momentarily overtaken by guilt.

"You want that too?!" maka exclaimed now.

"Maka, we're practically adults here. As we grow older, our needs and feelings are going to change. I can resist my desires for a while, but eventually they'll overtake me. The Madness _always_ wins. Besides," Soul paused as he reached down for the drain, giving her a dirty grin, "I've seen some of your soul's desires. I'm not sure that you'd do much better if Blair enslaved me."

     Maka blushed as she looked down. She was ashamed to admit it, but he was right. She had indeed fantasized about her ex-partner serving her every whim; even surrendering the privacy of his body to grant her pleasure. The worst part about it though was he had already been prepared to forfeit his life to save hers; she realized as she had gotten older that the amount of power she had to control the death scythe was dangerous and tempting. As wrong as this was, Maka had to wonder if perhaps there was a hint of ironic justice in the reversal of roles now.

"You can get out now." Soul said with a snicker as Maka realized the water was completely drained.

     Maka slowly climbed out of the tub. She began to walk towards the door when she suddenly felt a stinging sensation in her arm. She spun around to see what had stabbed her, but she became unconscious before her eyes could focus. Soul managed to catch her before she hit the ground and proceeded to carry her down to the dungeons.

"Sweet dreams, Maka. It'll be a long time before you ever have another one." Soul muttered as he turned to leave her cell with a faltering half-smile.

     Maka woke suddenly to the sensation of sharp pain. As her eyes focused, she stared into the face of an overweight man who grinned at her as he continued to thrust forward violently with his naked body. Maka tried to scream, but realized that in addition to her wrists and ankles being bound to her bed, she was wearing a ball gag. Her body squirmed and quivered as she endured yet another violation.

"Well, it's about time you woke up! It's just about time to feed you!" The man grinned as he pulled out and stood next to her head.

     The man leaned over until his dick was on her ball gag, which had multiple holes in it. The man grunted as he emptied his load into the gag. Maka's eyes shot open with horror as the liquid seeped through the gag and started to slide down her throat. She started to choke as she attempted to force the liquid out. After a few seconds of failure, she surrendered the fight and swallowed.

PAGE 10

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The man asked playfully while giving her right nipple a pinch.

     The man casually got dressed and walked out of the cell without looking back. Maka laid still, staring up at the ceiling; she had little choice in the matter due to the chains that held her in place. All she could do was wonder who her next attacker would be. She turned her head painfully to see a clock on the wall. She had been asleep for nearly three days.

How many times had she been violated? Who had been heartless enough to take advantage of her? Was she going to end up on a regiment of birth control medication? Maka decided then and there that the girl named Maka Albarn was dead when she realized she had no control over her life anymore; from now she was 'bitch'. The girl was gone now; her innocence and happiness destroyed by the greed of others. All that remained was her new purpose: Satisfying the demands of Lord Spirit and his followers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept all criticism, good or bad. I only ask that readers keep an open mind when judging this story. I have never attempted a plot like this before.


	2. Death City Downpour: Lord Death Mourns For Maka?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen days have passed since Maka's forced marriage. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Crona gather at the edge of the city as rain falls for the 12th day in a row. Black Star and Tsubaki confront each other regarding their relationship; Kid and Liz find comfort on a sleepless night; Crona finally ignores his cowardice and cheers up Maka in the only way Spirit will allow him to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: More porn and torture. Also intense language.  
> Will be going back to polish up the first chapter soon.

Chapter 2: Death City Downpour: Lord Death Mourns For Maka?

Setting: Death City, 9 days later

-

     Crona slowly walked through the city in a heavy downpour, careful to avoid eye contact with others. He had no intention of making himself vulnerable again; not if he could help it. If there was anything Medusa had taught him, it was to never lower your guard around The Madness. The soul was such a fragile thing when a person lost control of it; Crona knew this better than most people after the torture his mother put him through.

     After a few moments, he had finally cleared the more populated area of the city. Crona looked around at the abandoned homes as he entered one of the many neighborhoods that had been deserted years ago. The air was heavy with the smell of mold as he saw shadows peering at him from all sides; even if the decaying houses and apartment buildings were without owners, they weren't without residents. The sudden sound of screams were further proof of this.

     Crona began to walk faster now. The disturbing sounds were only a reminder of the suffering his best friend now relived every day. He closed his eyes as he tried not to think about it, but doing so only made things worse. He had finally made it to the equally decayed park on the other side of the houses.

     The park had once been a popular place for students and families to socialize, but as The Madness worsened, the park soon became a feeding ground for predators. All that remained was a rotting treehouse, a picnic table, a broken teeter-totter, a knocked over slide, and a rusty swing set. The rest of his friends were waiting at the table, shielded from the rain by a massive tree.

"Good, you made it. We weren't sure if you were going to show up." Liz said softly.

"In fact, we were quite certain you _wouldn't_ show up." Kid added.

"I j-just thought Maka would want to see me with m-my friends rather than suffering alone again." Crona stammered.

"That's Maka for you. Always looking out for everyone." Black Star smiled sadly.

"T-t-tsubaki, I didn't expect to see you here." Crona said nervously.

"Well," Tsubaki said slowly, "We all owe Maka our lives for her bravery over the last three years."

     Everyone nodded when Tsubaki said this. Maka had not only defeated Asura, but she also managed to wipe out Arachnophobia, Arachne, and Medusa. She may not have accomplished all of this completely on her own, but she provided the morale boost that kept them fighting when they were ready to give up. Black Star broke the silence suddenly.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?! Maka saves the whole world five times over and they repay her with brutal rape and endless torture! I don't care if The Madness has taken their souls; you don't fucking do that to the girl who has risked her life repeatedly to save yours! You don't have to be a star to know that!" Black Star shouted, causing Crona to flinch.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gasped.

"No, Tsubaki, Black Star is right; even with The Madness, Maka shouldn't have to endure this. If it weren't for her selfless actions, the whole city would look like this playground; desolate and rotting away with the passage of time, waiting to be forgotten by history." Kid spoke up with a look of anger on his face as he stared at the buildings in the distance.

"She was willing to die and now she suffers a fate worse than death. I can't imagine what that must be like." Liz said sadly, staring at the table.

     Liz looked up into Black Star's face, his hands tightly on her shoulders with a look of rage on his face.

PAGE 2

"Let me enlighten you then! I've seen the hell she lives in and so should you!"

"Black Star, that won't be necessary." Kid warned.

Shut up, Kid! It _is_ necessary. It's easy to turn a blind eye to something you can't see!" Black Star growled before continuing, "The woman who literally took down the keshin Asura single-handedly has been reduced to a dungeon cell. When she's not chained to her bed and raped by a dozen fucking pigs in a row, she sits in a corner naked, holding her pillow to her face to muffle her uncontrollable crying!"

"Black Star, that's enough!" Kid shouted, standing up this time.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Black Star glared at Kid before turning back to Liz, who was already overcome with horror, "Her father doesn't allow her the comfort of clothes, or even a bedsheet. She can't even escape the nightmare when she's alone! Do you know what the worst part is though? Spirit had Professor Stein perform surgery on her after the wedding; Liz, he removed her ovaries! Can you imagine the hell of knowing you'll be childless for the rest of your life?!"

     Kid sat back into his seat, speechless at the news. Liz began to sob uncontrollably now as she set her head on her arms, which were on the table. Tsubaki stared into Black Star's face, unable to stop the tears of anger that slid down her cheeks now. Crona shook with rage as he slowly stood up.

     What happened next was nearly a blur; Crona lunged forward and picked up Black Star by the neck, turning him towards the tree with one hand. Then he pulled his other arm back and thrust forward. His fist made contact with Black Star's face and sent him flying into the tree. Black Star's face was covered in blood as he stood up, his nose clearly broken. He lunged forward at Crona but fell to the ground just inches from him as he hit a mysterious black sphere.

"What...the...hell?!" Black Star gasped as the black sphere dissipated.

"I don't care what they've done to her!" Crona growled softly as he walked up to Black Star and picked him up onto his feet, locking eyes with him as he spoke, "I love her! Nothing will ever change that!"

     Crona let go and returned to the picnic table, sitting down slowly as everyone stared at him in shock. Black Star winced as he realigned his nose, still surprised by what he had just heard. The rain seemed to fall harder now; the tree no longer protected them as they began to get drenched, but no one cared.

"How long?" Kid asked after a moment of silence.

"Since the d-d-death of M-medusa. She promised to f-free me from my suffering after Ragnirok rejected me during the revival of Asura. In the process of defeating Medusa, she suffered a serious injury to save me. As I emptied every last ounce of my leftover b-b-black blood, I swore to her that my soul would always be hers." Crona murmured softly at first, slowly dropping to a whisper.

"Are you sure about that, Crona?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"W-w-w-what?" Crona asked nervously as he looked at Tsubaki.

"Are you sure you'll be able to love Maka, no matter what?"

     Tsubaki stood up now, reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. She tugged the zipper down and pulled the dress off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the soaking wet ground. She stood there in the downpour, wearing only her thin white under garments and short black boots now as everyone gasped again. Her body was covered in scars on her arms, legs, chest, back, and stomach as she turned around slowly in a complete circle before opening her eyes to stare fiercely at Crona.

PAGE 3

"This is Stein's handy work! Could you truly love her if she looked like me?!" Tsubaki hissed softly.

"When? How?" Liz asked slowly.

     Crona walked around the table slowly, approaching Tsubaki slowly. He crouched down and picked up her dress, which she had never stepped out of. As he pulled the dress up her body again to cover her, he slowly caressed her left cheek and smiled faintly. Tsubaki was surprised by his uncharacteristic display of affection as he blushed.

"Maka showed me that it isn't how you look, what you say, or even your actions that define who you are. It's your soul. I thought you would know that better than anyone with Black Star as your partner." Crona replied as he took a step back.

     The rain suddenly died down as everyone stared speechlessly at Crona. Tsubaki zipped her dress back up as Crona started to walk away. Liz stood up and took a few steps towards Crona.

"Wait, Crona, where are you going?"

"I'm going to cheer up a friend, _any_ way I can." Crona replied without looking back.

     Death looked up at the sky as a rainbow formed over their heads before saying, "Come Liz. It would seem we all have things that need to be worked out. Wouldn't you agree, Tsubaki?"

"Oh!" Tsubaki exclaimed suddenly before looking at Kid with a nod.

     Kid and death slowly walked away, leaving only Tsubaki and Black Star in the park. When the grim reaper and his partner were out of sight, Tsubaki turned to face her meister. She suspected to see a look of relentless rage; instead, she locked eyes with a heartbroken young man. She could feel the pain of his soul wavelength without even trying.

"This is why you won't sleep with me, Tsubaki? Because you're afraid I'll reject you for your scars?" Black Star asked sadly.

"That's part of it." Tsubaki answered slowly.

"Tsubaki, I'm your weapon meister, I'm your friend, and I'm the man who surpassed the gods. A star like me could never hate you for something minor like that."

     Tsubaki shook her head slowly before saying, "Your typical 'Black Star' charm's not going to work this time. I don't trust you enough to surrender my body."

     Black Star's heart sank when he heard this. After everything they had been through together; the battle with her brother, their encounters with Mifune before he joined the DWMA, the war with Arachnophobia, and the fight against Asura; he looked at the ground in silent shock. He looked up after a moment to see a sad look on Tsubaki's face that seemed to perfectly mirror how he felt.

"It's not you, Black Star. Stein kept me in his laboratory until he was sure he had broken me. He cut me open, injected me with drugs, and ruined my life forever. He said if he couldn't have me, no one would. I can...never bear children either." Tsubaki stuttered at the end.

"Tsubaki, how did you survive that hell? You were missing for almost a month! How is your soul wavelength still intact?"

"I found refuge in the depths of the enchanted sword. My body couldn't transform, but my soul escaped my body, entering Masamune's realm. His soul was buried by Lord Death, but somehow he never left that sword. It was his comfort and support as the brother I never had that allowed me to remain as your partner."

"But the damage was already done. That's why he did all of those things to you. You wouldn't surrender your soul, so he made sure you'd always remember him." Black Star said softly.

     Tsubaki gave a quick nod.

PAGE 4

"Tsubaki," Black Star started with a downwards glance before looking into her eyes with fierce determination, "I will stay by your side, no matter what. I will protect you from harm, face the same battles as you, and pick you up when you've fallen down. There's no one I know or trust more than you; if I have to share the spotlight with anyone, it's going to be you. Aside from me, there isn't a star bigger than you."

     Tsubaki broke into tears as she embraced Black Star. She was unprepared for this raw display of emotion. The man who had bragged about surpassing the gods had swallowed his pride, arrogance, and ego to say those words. Perhaps it wasn't quite how people admitted their love to one another, but it was Black Star's way. She refused to share her bed with him but he still promised to never leave her. Tsubaki wept because she had nothing to offer in return that she hadn't given already.

"It's alright, Tsubaki. I've always been ahead of my time. When time finally catches up to me, I'll be ready for you. I'll wait for as long as you need me to if it means I can see you smiling and shining as brightly as me. After all, stars have loads of time, right?" Black Star said softly as he finally returned her embrace.

-

     Crona approached the Death Room reluctantly; his steps faltered as he neared the entrance, which was being guarded by Giriko. He stared at Crona with amusement as the young man finally stopped in front of him. Crona became to tremble now, knowing there was only one way that Giriko was going to let him in.

"Let me guess: You're here to see the bitch, right?" Giriko asked with annoyance.

"Her name is Maka. Yes, I'm here to see my friend." Crona replied stiffly as he looked up at the man.

"Sorry kiddo, but only clients can visit Lord Spirit's wife. She doesn't have time for chit-chat with her little friends." Giriko snickered.

     Crona looked down and turned away, beginning to leave. He took a few steps before turning again and locking eyes with Giriko. A grin quickly vanished from Giriko's face, caught of guard by Crona's sudden change in personality.

"What if I said I've recently learned to embrace The Madness? What if I told you pain was my closest companion?" Crona walked up to Giriko until they were inches apart and whispered, "What if I told you that fear was my true weapon?"

     Crona had surrendered himself to the black blood now. Giriko felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared at the most sadistic grin he had ever witnessed. The veteran weapon began to actually experience fear as Crona started to chuckle. The fear subsided after a few seconds however and Giriko regained his composure, stepping aside with an outstretched arm.

"My apologies. I didn't realize you were so fucked up." Giriko grinned.

"The Madness claims everyone, Giriko. It's only a matter of time." crona said as he walked through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

     Crona was still consumed by the black blood as he walked down the hallway, but his soul remained intact, thus sparing his sanity. Although he had the outward appearance of a psychopath, Crona was very much dreading what was about to come next. Not only would he have to let the black blood inflict a sickening level of brutality on the girl that he loved, but her sadistic father would be watching. Crona would have turned back if he could, but he knew there would be no other way to reach her.

     Crona's soul wavelength weakened as it witnessed the horror that took place in front of him, finally reaching the end of the hallway. Maka's body was laid across a table as Stein slowly cut her skin open with a scalpel, wearing only his lab coat. Her wrists and ankles were shackled to the table to prevent flailing as she screamed. There were cuts across her face, arms, legs, breasts, and vagina as well.

     Stein finally dropped the scalpel after cutting her for another five minutes. He unlocked the shackles on her ankles and pulled her body forward until her butt was on the edge of the table; the shackles were adjustable, allowing her to be moved into different positions without releasing her. He thrust inside of her, inflicting further pain as a result of the new cuts. His sadistic grin and maniacal laugh easily rivaled the insanity of Crona's black blood as he found the rhythm that seemed to hurt her the most.

PAGE 5

     It was slow and sudden. He would thrust hard and pull back slowly, ensuring a high-pitched moan every time. He would occasionally slap her face or pinch her nipples just to hear her scream again. Every few minutes, he would thrust rapidly a few times to make her scream louder. The man was cold, calculating, and relentless; in Crona's mind, Stein's Madness ran deeper than anyone's, being a scientist.

     Crona noticed Spirit sitting off to the side, receiving a blowjob from Blair while he watched Stein. The only reason why Maka could survive this cruelty was because of Spirit's soul wavelength. He lazily fed her small, infrequent dosages to keep her alive while Blair was sucking on his dick. Maka had nearly passed out four times when Stein finished twelve minutes later.

     Stein tipped the table, dumping Maka painfully to the floor. He pinched her vagina for one last scream before he got dressed and left the Death Room, winking at Crona on the way out. Spirit noticed that Crona stood at the edge of the hallway now. He pushed Blair away and got to his feet, curious as to why Crona looked so different.

"I know that look, kid. That's the black blood. How did you get it back after being rejected by Ragnarok?" Spirit asked ominously.

"Does it matter? The black blood is a companion to The Madness and The Madness is what makes your dreams become a reality." Crona answered with his demonic smile.

"so it does. However," Spirit began as he approached Crona, "No one was more outraged by our marriage than you. I don't trust you!"

     One of Spirit's scythes swiped at Crona, breaking the skin on the left side of his neck. A few drops of black blood spattered on the ground. A move that would have decapitated most victims had been stopped dead in its tracks by the familiar defense of the hardened blood. Crona's smile widened before lunging at Spirit with an open-palmed strike. Spirit staggered backwards, falling to the ground when he tripped on a startled Blair.

"My Madness is as real as yours is, Lord Spirit. I can demonstrate further, if you'll allow me to." Crona grinned as he stared at Maka.

     Maka had just barely managed to sit up when Crona turned his grin to face her. Her eyes were wide with horror. She had never expected her dearest friend to take advantage of her. She attempted to crawl away from Crona when Spirit finally nodded to him with approval, but the cuts on her limbs made moving too painful. She gasped when a hand grabbed her hair. She was turned around and lifted off of her feet as Crona held her by the throat.

"Crona...!" Maka gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Shhh," Crona whispered in her ear, "The less you struggle, the less it'll hurt!"

     Maka screamed as she was thrust forward by Crona, flying into the cemetery littered by the souls that Lord Death had once buried. She finally rolled to a stop after flying nearly thirty feet. Within seconds however, Crona was on top of her. She screamed louder than she had all day as Crona broke her limbs, one by one. Spirit's mouth dropped open as he watched the unrestrained display of sadistic brutality take place.

     Crona slowly pulled off his dress and let his underwear drop to the floor, confirming that he was indeed a horny guy. He Bent over, placed his hands above her shoulders, and leaned close, locking lips with her. Maka gasped as her sight began to dim slowly, leading to her eventual unconsciousness.

     She awoke again, shocked to see that she was clothed again and at the beach where Crona had once sat, waiting for The Madness to overtake him. This was no ordinary beach, however; this was the beach that represented Crona's soul. As Maka looked around though, she saw that nearly all of the water had dried up, reverting back to the desert she had entered all those years ago. There was something very wrong with Crona's wavelength.

"H-h-hello, M-m-m-maka." Crona stuttered, standing behind her.


End file.
